Sleep is so overrated
by GreggolovesNicky
Summary: The team is staying the night at Sara's place. Nick can't sleep with his longtime crush so close by. Slash! Oneshot


Thank you very much to **Glostarz** and **Lily G** for being my beta!

This is just a short one-shot. Don't we all need some porn in our lives? ;-)

Please R&R.

**

* * *

****Sleep is so overrated**

He couldn't sleep. He'd been tossing and turning for what seemed like hours. He preferred to sleep in his own comfortable bed instead of Sara's spare bed. But he had too much to drink and wasn't able to drive home safely.

They had celebrated Sara's return after they had found her in the dessert. The whole nightshift had partied in Sara's small apartment. Only Warrick, Grissom, Greg, Archie, Nick, Wendy and Bobby stayed the night, the others had left a long time before. Wendy was sleeping on Sara's only couch and Bobby was sleeping on the living room floor. While Warrick, Greg, Nick and Archie shared the spacious spare room. Nick assumed that Grissom stayed in Sara's room, but it was also possible that he had left instead.

The four guys had played rock paper scissors to see who could sleep in the only bed. Nick was happy that he won and was able to sleep in a more comfortable place then on the hard floor. When Nick won, Greg had pouted and claimed that the bed was big enough to share. Nick wanted to protest, but the others already were deciding who could have the desired place to sleep. In the meantime, Nick already got ready to go to bed. When he came back from the bathroom he was surprised to see Greg already sleeping in the bed. The other two men were sleeping on the floor, already softly snoring. Shaking his head and laughing quietly, Nick climbed in the bed with Greg and tried to sleep.

But the younger man was absolutely not a quiet sleeper.

He was tossing, moving around and talking in his sleep. Nick tried to ignore the fact that Greg was laying a lot closer to him then at the beginning. He had developed a huge crush on the blond man, but he was too afraid to make a move. He had been very unlucky in love and he didn't want to get disappointed again. Greg moved again and Nick held his breath when Greg's ass was touching his groin. He tried to think of dead puppies, just anything to prevent him from getting a hard on. But when Greg wiggled his butt in his sleep, brushing against Nick's groin, he could feel his cock twitch. Carefully, he tried to move away from Greg, but as he did, Greg softly moaned and turned around to face him.

Greg's face was now inches apart from Nick's, he could feel Greg's breath tickling his skin. Greg wiggled to get comfortable and placed his head onto Nick's shoulder, while he held Nick firmly with his arms. Nick tried his best not to panic. His longtime crush was holding him closely, their groins almost touching, making him half hard just thinking about it. They just laid like this for a while and Nick was trying not to freak out. After a while, he really started to enjoy having Greg so close to him and he felt his body relax. But soon after, the energetic sleeper turned around again, making Nick sigh in disappointment.

In the moonlight he just looked at the younger man, his beautiful long eyelashes were resting against his cheeks, his hair messy and just listening to the soft breathing.

Carefully Nick started stroking Greg's cheek, making Greg sigh softly in response. A bit braver he started to play with Greg's hair. His hands were sliding down Greg's back, until he placed a hand on Greg's butt, gently stroking it. Greg moaned softly and wiggled his butt closer towards Nick. Now just inches apart, he slowly moved forwards until his groin was pressed against Greg's butt. His half hard cock grew harder when Greg wiggled his butt again, pressing it even harder against Nick's groin in response. Not knowing if Greg was still asleep or not, he was afraid to do anything else. He almost yelped out in surprise, when suddenly he felt Greg taking his hand.

The blond man guided his hand towards his own groin, were Nick could feel the bulge in Greg's boxer shorts.

Relieved by this, he got braver and placed his hand underneath Greg's boxer shorts. He gently got a hold of Greg's cock, brushing his thumb over the tip, making the younger man moan softly again. He started to pump Greg's cock up and down, hearing Greg's breathing growing faster and moaning softly. Suddenly Greg got a hold of his hand again. Slowly he took Nick's fingers in his mouth, one by one, and started sucking them, making Nick moan in response. When Nick's fingers were wet enough, Greg leaded Nick's hand towards his butt. Pulling Greg's boxer shorts all the way down, Nick gently started rubbing Greg's entrance with his wet fingers. Soon after, he pushed one finger inside and moved it in and out. Leaning in closer, he gave Greg a sloppy, hungry and wet kiss. Greg gently started biting Nick's lower lip, to quiet down his moans. After that, Nick pushed another finger inside, followed by a third.

Suddenly Nick could hear the sound of a condom wrapper being torn open and he felt Greg placing a condom in his hand. Quickly he removed his own boxer shorts and eagerly he rolled the condom down his now fully hard cock. He moved closer towards Greg and placed his hard cock against Greg's opening. And with one movement he pushed his cock inside Greg's warm body. The heat of being inside the other man almost took his breath away and he stopped a moment to enjoy that incredible feeling.

But soon after he started to move in and out of Greg's tight ass. It felt wonderful just to be inside the man he'd loved for so long. He was biting his lower lip to prevent himself moaning out loud, while he could see that Greg was doing the same to keep the noise down. Nick started thrusting even faster until it felt like he almost exploded. It didn't take long for him to come hard, his cum filling the tip of the condom. Breathing loudly, he placed his hand on Greg's hard cock again, were after a few more jerks, Greg came hard in his hand as well. Both men were breathing hard, their sweaty bodies pressed against each other.

When Nick pulled out of his new lover, Greg let out a disappointed moan. Nick removed the used condom and just tossed it on the floor. He pulled Greg close, while Greg rested his head on Nick's chest. His eyes already started to droop. Nick placed a kiss on the younger man's head and started to stroke his hair.

"Sleep is so overrated," Greg mumbled, while he snuggled even closer.

"Well, I like my sleep," a grumpy and sleepy Archie suddenly answered, "Next time I will sleep on the couch!"

The comment made Nick blush in the dark and Greg let out a soft giggle. But soon after it was quiet in the small apartment again, only soft snoring was heard.


End file.
